Jiska Lee
" Nobody ever knows ~ '' Nobody ever sees ~ '' I left my soul back then" Zur Person Jiska Lee, stammend aus einer auf dem Boden gebliebenen Familie welche als Selbstversorger bekannt sind. So wuchs sie gut behütet mit Vater und Mutter auf. Sie schloss sich der Interessen ihres Vaters an und beherrschte somit schon früh den Umgang mit Angel, Haken und Köder. Auch das Ausweiden der Tiere macht ihr recht wenig aus. Zudem begleitete sie jenen zum Markt, wo die Familie frisch zubereitete Wassertiere sowie durch ihre Mutter in Handarbeit angefertigte Kleidungsstücke verkauften. Nun als junge Frau sucht sie die Abenteuer und hat sich erfolgreich bei den Seeteufeln beworben, wo sie nun als Smutje agiert und ihren Fähigkeiten freien Lauf lässt. Mit einer großen Portion Hoffnung auf atemberaubende Abenteuer tritt sie die Reise mit der Crew an. Auf den ersten Blick.. ... dürfte die kleine, recht zierlich wirkende Frau mit ihren doch sehr hellen Haaren, wo man nicht recht weiß ob Weiß oder Blond, auffallen. Meist sieht man sie in einfachen Hosen und Tunika aus Leinen angefertigt. Ein paar Stickereien sowie in den Farben Rot / Blauen Verzierungen fallen ebenfalls auf. Wenn sie bei der Arbeit ist, trägt sie meist einen Gürtel mit vielen Schlaufen für Allerlei Hilfsmittel die man eben in der Küche benötigt. Ihr Haupt schmückt sie ab und zu mit einer Feder oder aber sie trägt eine rote Bandana ebenfalls aus Leinen mit ein paar Muscheln dekoriert. Meist sieht man sie recht freundlich wirken, was sicherlich auch schwankend sein kann. Neben ihren sehr hellgrünen Augen zieren Sommersprossen ihr Gesicht. Eigentum: ~ einige Stoffbahnen lagert sie in ihrem Zimmer ~ eine kleine Nähkiste ~ zwei Angeln mit Zubehör ~ ein Lederbändle mit einem Schlüssel ~ Bogen und Pfeile ~ diverse Lehrbücher "sei ein Barde, heute nicht morgen" ... Verhalten: Wirkt sie noch so klein und zurückhaltend, kann sie ein ganz schönes Großmaul sein. - "Wie das schmeckt nicht? Ich geb dir gleich es schmeckt nicht, koch dir deinen Fraß demnächst alleine..." Passt ihr etwas nicht, so wird es auch direkt ausgesprochen. Jedoch weiß sie, wann es Zeit ist Anstand zu zeigen. Auch ist sie zu jeder Zeit für jeden da, Rückführend auf ein Geben und Nehmen. - " Einer für Alle - Alle für Einen." Gegenüber anderen Völkern ist sie sehr neutral eingestellt, auch ist ihr die Schicht jener nicht von großer Bedeutung. "Wir tragen alle ein Herz unter der Haut" Ist sie alleine und unbeobachtet weichen ihre freundlichen in harte Gesichtszüge, eine in Sorgen gelegte Stirn macht sich breit. "Wir haben doch alle unsere Wünsche, Ängste und.. egal." Fähigkeiten: Mit Bogen und Pfeil hat sie gelernt sich zu verteidigen, zu jagen und sich somit selber zu helfen. Eine Ausbildung zum Barden strebt sie ebenfalls mit an. "Most of nights i pray for you to come home, '' to me"'' ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Der Rest ihrer Vergangenheit, Träume, Wünsche sowie Gegenwart gilt IC herauszufinden! ;) (( Gerüchte, Kontakte etc. werden bei Zeiten aktualisiert )) Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Die Seeteufel